Sfinks lodowy/I/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Na początku podróży. Opuściwszy Falklandy, kapitan Len Guy skierował się ku wyspom Sandwich, tą samą drogą, którą w 1833 r. przebył Biscoë zużytkowując na ten przejazd 36 dni czasu. Nieprzyjazna jednak pogoda zmusiła tego żeglarza zboczyć następnie aż do 45° długości wschodniej, gdzie właśnie odkrył ziemię Enderby. – Oto droga, którą zakreślił Biscoë, – tłómaczył kapitan, wskazując oznaczoną linię na karcie, gdyśmy się raz z Jem Westem znajdowali w jego kajucie, a oto ta, którą w 1822 r. przebył szczęśliwszy od niego Weddell. – Wybierzmy w takim razie plan podróży Weddella – rzekłem – tego prostego rybaka, który bez odpowiedniego wykształcenia, dotarł jednakże dalej, aniżeli wszystkie wyprawy naukowe zdołały to uczynić. – Takiem jest też moje zdanie, panie Jeorling. Jeżeli jednak Halbran nie znajdzie żadnej w żegludze swej przeszkody, moglibyśmy stanąć już w połowie grudnia przed zaporą lodową, co byłoby za wcześnie. Weddell bowiem dopiero w połowie lutego dosięgnął 72 równoleżnika i wtenczas, jak to sam zaświadcza, nie znalazł już ani odrobiny lodu na swem przejściu, co mu dozwoliło posunąć się aż pod 74° 36’. Żaden zaś okręt prócz Oriona, nie dotarł do tego punktu szerokości południowej. Jest więc prawdopodobnem, że jeżeli istnieje jakiś ląd stały pod samym biegunem, to w miejscu tem musi się znajdować głębokie werznięcie się wód, skoro Artur Prym mógł posunąć się jeszcze dalej. Jem West słuchał swego kapitana z uszanowaniem podwładnego, nie robiąc uwagi żadnej, a tylko pilnie śledząc wzrokiem znaki i linie na rozłożonej karcie. Nie krępowany takiemi względami: – Sądziłem zawsze, iż Halbran będzie jak najdokładniej trzymał się drogi, którą odbył Orion – zauważyłem. – Naturalnie, o ile tylko warunki pozwolą – odparł kapitan. – Więc brat pański opuściwszy Tristan d’Acunha udał się najpierw na poszukiwanie wysp Aurora, a nie znalazłszy ich, przeciął koło biegunowa między 41 a 42 stopniem długości geograficznej, co nastąpiło dopiero, według Artura Pryma, pod datą 1-go lutego. – Pamiętam o tem. Chciałbym też aby Halbran dosięgnął przedewszystkiem wyspy Bennet, a stamtąd podążył do Tsalal. Rzecz główna, byśmy równie jak Orion i jak okręt Weddella znaleźli przed sobą wolne już wtenczas morze! – Czy nie lepiej w takim razie byłoby, przeczekać jeszcze czas jakiś u któregokolwiek z lądów? – zrobiłem uwagę. – Uczynimy, co okaże się potrzebnem Ów olbrzymi jednak wał lodowy otaczający dokoła biegun, jest wedle opisów niby mur jakiś, w którym nagle otwiera się brama i równie nagle zamyka. Trzeba być blisko, aby z tej chwili korzystać i przejść na drugą stronę, nie troszcząc się o warunki powrotu. – Jakkolwiek zawsze nieodżałowanym jest wypadek, żeś nie odnalazł kapitanie Dick Petersa, jednakże dzięki szczegółowym notatkom Artura Pryma, mamy pewną przed sobą drogę – odezwał się milczący dotąd Jem West. – Jest to bezwątpienia bardzo ważna i szczęśliwa okoliczność – odpowiedział Len Guy – że znamy tak dokładnie geograficzne położenie wyspy Tsalal. – Obyśmy tylko nie potrzebowali posunąć się w naszych poszukiwaniach aż poza 84° – zauważyłem. – Ależ to całkiem byłoby zbyteczne, gdy wiemy przecie, iż ci, którym spieszymy z pomocą, nie opuścili Tsalal! – odparł żywo kapitan. – Tak jest, wiemy o tem – potwierdziłem, i zamyśliłem się głęboko, zdawało mi się bowiem samemu dziwnem, i jakby snem tylko, że się dałem opanować jakiejś sile nagle wzbudzonej we mnie, sile, która mię pchała ku nieznanym, niezbadanym, pełnym tajemniczej grozy stronom podbiegunowym. – Kto wie – zawołałem wreszcie – może właśnie teraz ten „Sfinks lodowy” świata antarktycznego, pierwszy raz przemówi i da się poznać! W pierwszych dniach podróży, nowa załoga obeznawała się powoli ze swymi obowiązkami, w czem znajdowała chętną pomoc wśród dawnej, wypróbowanej już obsługi Halbranu. Wszyscy też okazali się gorliwi w spełnianiu swych czynności, nie tyle może jeszcze z naturalnego usposobienia, ile pod groźbą nieubłaganej surowości porucznika. Hurliguerly bowiem, nie omieszkał ich poinformować, że Jem West żelazną ma rękę, która umie być dotkliwie czynną, gdy tego zachodzi potrzeba. Jeżeli jednak inni nowicyusze liczyli się na pewno z wymaganą karnością, Hunt nie zdawał się potrzebować takiego postrachu. Milczący jak ryba, z akuratnością maszyny wypełniał obowiązki swoje, a nie łącząc się nawet na spoczynek z resztą załogi, sypiał w jakimkolwiek kącie na pokładzie. Mimo wiosennej już ówczesnej pory, temperatura była jeszcze dość chłodną; wszyscy też zachowaliśmy niezmiennie ubrania zimowe, które dla majtków składały się z wełnianych koszul i takichże, z grubego materyału kurtek i spodni, na co wkładano jeszcze płaszcze z ceratowym kapturem, który zabezpieczał głowę od deszczu, śniegu i ostrych podmuchów wiatru. Stosownie do zamiaru kapitana, wyspy Sandwich miały być punktem wyjścia wprost ku południowi, po której to drodze wypadało zatrzymać się Nowej Georgii, oddalonej już o 800 mil morskich od Falklandów, poczem Halbran zachowując kierunek linii południka, miał zejść aż pod 84 równoleżnik. Dnia 2-go listopada znaleźliśmy się pod 52° 15’ szerokości, a 47° 33’ długości zachodniej, w którem to miejscu zaznaczono istnienie wysp Aurora; mieliśmy zatem okazję stwierdzić mylność tych wiadomości, bowiem na najdalszej nawet przestrzeni, nie było można dostrzedz nawet najmniejszego kawałka lądu. Stanowczo więc ambicye pana Glass, odnośnie do nadania ziemiom tym jego nazwiska, nie urzeczywistnią się nigdy. Tymczasem sprzyjająca nam stale pogoda, przerwaną została nawałnicą z gwałtownym wichrem, trwającym całe dwie doby. Dla bezpieczeństwa zatem, a choćby tylko dla ulżenia statkowi w tej walce z rozszalałym żywiołem, Jem West wydał rozkazy zwinięcia niektórych żagli, pochylenia drugich, słowem zastosowania wszelkich odpowiednich warunków. Z próby tej nowa załoga wywiązała się tak dobrze, że zyskała nawet pochwałę bosmana, który przed wszystkimi wyróżnił jeszcze Hunta, jako najzręczniejszego, mimo tak niekształtnej na pozor budowy ciała. – Doskonały to nabytek z tego Hunta, panie Jeorling – rzekł nazajutrz do mnie – nie omyliłem się, gdym twierdził że stary już z niego wilk morski. – Sam się przyznał kapitanowi do długoletniej służby na okrętach – objaśniłem. – Dobrze, że choć w ostatniej przedstawił się chwili. – Ale czy spojrzałeś też pan na niego kiedy uważniej? – Owszem, przypatrywałem się mu już nieraz. W Ameryce w okolicach Far-West spotykałem podobne jemu typy; pewny też jestem, że pochodzić musi z rasy tamecznych indyjskich plemion. – Ba, i u nas w Lancashire albo i w Kent nie braknie takich, którzy by jemu w sile dorównali. – Nie wątpię, nie wątpię – zapewniałem – choćby ty sam bosmanie… – Daj pan pokój! Ot, każdy jest tem, czem jest… bronił się Hurliguerly przeciw mym żartom. – A rozmawiałeś też kiedy z tym Huntem? – zapytałem. – Tyle co nic! Mówię panu, wydostać od niego choćby słowo jedno, to bodaj sztuka największa! Nie dla braku ust, myślę, boć ma je duże od ucha do ucha. A ręce! Czy widziałeś pan kiedy te niedźwiedzie łapy? Do kroćset, nie wesoło być musi temu, kto się znajdzie w jego uścisku!… – Na szczęście jednak Hunt zdaje się być człowiekiem spokojnym, nie szukającym zaczepek i kłótni, w którychby mógł popisywać się ze swą nadzwyczajną siłą. Rzeczywiście, postać Hunta była dla mnie interesującym okazem, i niejednokrotnie siedząc na pokładzie, przypatrywałem się mu z podziwem, mianowicie gdy szeroką swą dłoń oparł na sterze i kierował nim lekko, bez cienia nawet wysiłku. W zamian wszakże, często też spotykałem przenikliwy i badawczy wzrok jego, skierowany ku mnie. Czemże jednak właściwie zaciekawiać go mogłem? Czyby szczególną rolą moją pasażera na statku, który dążył daleko, aż za koło biegunowe, ku jakiejś bajecznej wyspie Tsalal?… Dnia 10-go listopada, przednie straże oznajmiły ukazanie się lądu. Była to ziemia św. Piotra, albo jak ją Anglicy ponazywali: południowa Georgia, Nowa Georgia, lub wreszcie wyspa Króla Jerzego, która leży pod 41° 13’ długości zachodniej. Jeszcze przed Cookiem pierwszy zawinął tu Francuz, nazwiskiem Barbe; angielski wszakże podróżnik nie licząc się z tem bynajmniej, nadał jej powyższe nazwy, które też w geografii przyjęte zostały. Otulona w ciężkie, żółtawej barwy mgły, wyspa ta pustą jest zupełnie, a na jej skalistym gruncie, nad który wznoszą się odwiecznym śniegiem pokryte góry, zaledwie słabe widnieją oznaki życia roślinnego w postaci bladych, bezbarwnych prawie mchów i porostów. Wieczorem już, Halbran minąwszy zatoki Possession i Cumberland, zarzucił kotwicę w przystani Royal, aby zatrzymać się tu dobę całą, głównie dla zaczerpnięcia świeżej wody, która w baryłkach na spodzie statku, bardzo prędko się zagrzewa. Gdy nazajutrz kilku naszych ludzi zapuściło się w głąb wyspy w celu poszukiwania czystych źródlisk, udałem się wraz z nimi, aby poznać tę ziemię której grunt w nizinach nie tyle jeszcze jest jałowym, ile wiejące tu od bieguna mroźne wichry, wstrzymują wszelką wegetacyę. Gromady pingwinów płoszone naszem nadejściem, krzykiem wielkim zdawały się protestować przeciwko temu wtargnięciu ludzi w bezpodzielne ich prawie dotąd królestwo. Dnia 12-go listopada Halbran opłynął przylądek Charlotte i skierował się na południo-wschód, ku oddalonym o 300 mil wyspom Sandwich. Do tej pory nie spotkaliśmy ani jednego lodowca, co świadczyło, że słońce nie ogrzało jeszcze dostatecznie stron biegunowych, bo jakkolwiek 50 równoleżnik tej półkuli odpowiada położeniu Paryża lub Quebec’u na północy, jednakże płynące tu góry lodowe, nie bywają osobliwością żadną. Tymczasem niebo przybrało ciężką, szarawą barwę – i gdy ulewny deszcz zacinał ostro, gęste mgły które się dokoła rozłożyły, utrudniały do pewnego stopnia żeglugę, jakkolwiek na szczęście, właśnie ta przestrzeń oceanu wolna od raf podwodnych, nie przedstawiała niebezpieczeństw żadnych dla całości statku. Widocznie jednak mgła ta nie krępowała w najmniejszej rzeczy stada przelatujących ptaków, które przeciw kierunkowi wiatru płynęły lekko, nie poruszając prawie skrzydłami, a tylko przeraźliwem krakaniem zwiastując nam swą obecność. Natomiast nie obdarzeni tak bystrym wzrokiem, jaki natura dała ptakom, nie zdołaliśmy, dla owej mgły właśnie, dostrzedz leżącej w bok między Nową Georgią a Sandwich, wyspy Trawersy, odkrytej przez Bellingshausena, oraz czterech drobnych wysepek, które zaznaczył Brown, nazywając je: Welley, Polkar, Prince-Island i Christmas. Co prawda, o tyle tylko zależało nam stwierdzić ich istnienie, o ile mieliśmy zamiar zdaleka je ominąć dla ich skalistych, niebezpiecznych brzegów. W nocy z dnia 14-go na 15-ty szczególny blask czerwony, niby łuna odległego pożaru, zajaśniał w stronie zachodniej – i podczas gdy zaciekawieni, mimo deszczu zebraliśmy się na pokładzie, Len Guy wytłomaczył zjawisko słusznem prawdopodobnie przypuszczeniem, iż pochodzi z czynnego często wulkanu na wyspie Trawersal. Ponieważ jednak przy bacznej uwadze, nie dosłyszeliśmy żadnego łoskotu towarzyszącego zwykle wybuchowi, przeto musiała nas rozdzielać dość znaczna odległość, zapewniająca nam zupełne bezpieczeństwo. Bez żadnej więc zmiany Halbran podążał dalej w obranym kierunku. Gdy nad ranem dnia 16-go uciszył się wiatr i wraz z ustaleniem pogody poczęły opadać gęste mgły, majtek Stern spostrzegł zdala na północno-wschodniej stronie wielki trójmasztowy okręt, który wszakże niebawem znowu tak szybko mgły przysłoniły, iż nie można było rozpoznać jego narodowości. Może był to jeden z żaglowców należących do wyprawy Wilkesa, a może też tylko jakiś okręt rybacki, polujący na dość licznie ukazujące się wieloryby. Tymczasem zbliżyliśmy się do wysp Sandwich, którym Cook zrazu miano Southern-Thule nadal, uważając je za ziemie najdalej na południe położone. Od tych to brzegów wypłynął Jan Biscoë w 1830 roku, by szukać przejścia do bieguna, a drogę tę przebyło następnie aż do obecnej chwili wielu innych podróżników. W 1822 r. Morrell zawinął do Sandwich w nadziei znalezienia drzewa opałowego, którego brak dokuczliwie dawał mu się we znaki; doznał jednakże zupełnego zawodu, bo ostrość klimatu wstrzymuje tu wszelką bujniejszą wegetacyę. To też nie w podobnym celu doświadczony Len Guy zatrzymał się tutaj, lecz by zachowując wszelką przezorność, rozpatrzeć te ziemie, równie jak wszystkie inne leżące na tych krańcach oceanu i nie pominąć jakiegokolwiek śladu, mogącego dać mu świadectwo o obecności którego z ludzi Oriona. Łatwe bowiem było przypuszczenie, biorąc w rachunek spotkany lodowiec ze zwłokami Watersona, że podobny los mógł również spotkać innego jeszcze z jego towarzyszy niedoli. A potem czy lodowiec taki szczęśliwym wypadkiem, nie mógł zatrzymać się u brzegów spotkanego na swej drodze lądu? Archipelag Sandwich leżący pod 59° szerokości, a 30° długości zachodniej, składa się z mnóstwa drobnych, przeważnie w kształcie głowy cukru wysepek, wśród których pierwsze co do wielkości miejsce zajmują wyspy: Bristol i Thule. W pobliżu pierwszej Halbran zarzucił kotwicę. Gdy nazajutrz Jem West udał się z kilku majtkami na wielkiej łodzi do skalistej, o trudnym przystępie Thule, kapitan Len Guy wraz ze mną zwiedzał pustą i przerażająco smutną Bristol. Wszakże poszukiwania nasze zarówno dnia tego jak i następnego okazały się próżne. Wśród tych nagich skał, u których podnóża zaledwie zieleniły się nędzne, drobne roślinki, nic nie wskazywało pobytu istoty ludzkiej. Kilka też wystrzałów danych z armaty Halbranu, odbiły się jedynie głuchym echem, płosząc wrzaskliwe ptactwo, osiadłe na wybrzeżach. Rozmowa nasza w tych wycieczkach obracała się naturalnie około tego samego, a tak żywo obydwóch zajmującego przedmiotu. – Wiadomem ci jest, kapitanie rzekłem wreszcie – że podług pierwotnego zdania Cooka, wyspy te miały być lądem stałym, który to błąd później dopiero sprostował, pozostając w każdym razie przekonanym o istnieniu obszernej ziemi pod samym biegunem… – Sądziłbym, że istnieć tam mogą dwa nawet lądy rozdzielone szeroką przestrzenią wody, a jeśli jest jeden tylko, to posiadać musi, jak już raz nadmieniłem, nadzwyczaj głęboką zatokę, która dozwoliła Weddellowi, a w sześć lat po nim memu bratu, dopłynąć tak daleko. Jeżeli też wielki nasz podróżnik zmuszonym był nawrócić już od 72-go równoleżnika, nie mając szczęścia w napotkaniu tego przejścia, innym udało się to już uczynić – inni jeszcze uczynią to w przyszłości. – Do tych ostatnich my najpierw należeć będziemy, kapitanie… – Z Bożą pomocą! – potwierdził Len Guy. – I gdy Cook śmiał twierdzić, że mogące istnieć tam ziemie, nigdy przez ludzi poznane nie zostaną, wiadomem nam jest iż dosięgnięto już 82-go równoleżnika. – A nawet Artur Prym miał posunąć się jeszcze dalej – przypomniałem. – Być może, panie Jeorling, na teraz jednak losy Pryma nie zajmują mię wcale, gdy pewnym jest fakt, że zarówno on jak i Dick Peters, wrócili do Ameryki… – A jeśli Prym nie powrócił… – Sądzę, że niema w tem najmniejszej wątpliwości – odparł kapitan spokojnie.